Merizanic
Informações gerais It Grand Linya Latin é uma conlang a posteriori ''construída a partir do Latim. Suas influências são o espanhol, basco, italiano, francês, hebraico e soa um pouco parecido com as línguas latinas em geral. Sua sílaba forte é sempre na última vogal antes de uma consoante,exceto nos plurais. Palavras que terminam em -u e -i tem essas vogais como sílabas fortes, exceto em palavras que terminam em ditongo, onde o acento cai sobre a primeira vogal do ditongo. Fonologia Alfabeto Possui 20 letras do alfabeto latino e possui os dígrafos '''kh, ly, ny.' Aa Bb Kk Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Yy Zz Consoantes /b/ : b /k/ : k /d/ : d /f/ : f /g/ : g /ʎ/ : ly /ɲ/ : ny /x/ : kh /l/ : l /m/ : m /n/ : n /p/ : p /ɾ/ : r /s/ : s /t/ : t /j/ : y /z/ : z Vogais /a/ : a /e/ : e /i/ : i /o/ : o /u/ : u /aj/ : ai /ow/ : ou Gramática Artigos O artigo indefinido é un e sempre aparece na forma singular do substantivo. O artigo definido é apenas um tanto no singular quanto no plural it. Substantivo O substantivo não possui gênero apesar de algumas palavras ainda possuírem a terminação de gênero do latim, porém é apenas um arcaísmo da língua. No plural palavras terminadas em consoantes recebem a desinência de plural -''es. Quando um substantivo em termina nas vogais -a, -o, e -e apenas se adiciona o sufixo ''-s, mas se terminar em -i ou -u adiciona o sufixo ''-es.'' Adjetivos Os adjetivos vem depois do substantivo e também não possuem gênero, formam o seu plural do mesmo modo que os substantivos. Exemplos Un anim (um animal) It anim (o animal) It animes ''(os animais) ''It kal azur ''(o céu azul) ''It pi rusa ''(o peixe vermelho) ''It flor rusa ''( a flor vermelha) ''It flores rusas ''( as flores vermelhas). Verbos Os verbos seguem o mesmo paradigma do português e espanhol. Podem terminar em '''-ar, -er, -ir''. Presente Simples: kantar '(cantar) ''O kant. (eu canto)(O'' ''eu" é sempre maiúsculo) ''khu kant. ''(tu cantas) ''il/le kant. ''(ele/ela canta) '' no kantam. ''(nós cantamos) '' fo kantat. ''(vós cantáis) ''iles kantant. ''(eles/elas cantamos) Presente Contínuo: '''eser + kantand '(estar + cantando) O su kantand ''(eu estou cantando) khu e kantand (tu estas cantando) il/le khe kantand (ele/ela está cantando) no sum kantand (nós estamos cantando) fo khet kantand (vós estais cantando) iles sunt kantand (eles/elas estão cantando) Pretérito Simples: O kantaof. ''(eu cantei) ''khu kantaof ''. (você cantou) ''il/le kantaof. (ele/ela cantou) no kantaom. (nós cantamos) fo kantaot. (vocês cantaram) iles kantaorunt. (eles/elas cantaram) Pretérito Perfeito Simples: 'ar + kantak '( ter + cantado) O a kantak ''(eu cantei/ tenho cantado) khu a kantak (você cantou/ tem cantado) il/le a kantak (ele/ela cantou/tem cantado) no am kantak (nós cantamos/ temos cantado) fo at kantak (vocês cantaram/ têm cantado) iles ant kantak (eles/elas cantaram/ têm cantado) Pretérito Imperfeito O kantab. ''(eu cantava) khu kantab. (você cantava) il/le kantab. (ele/ela cantava) no kantabam. (nós cantávamos) fo kantabat. (vocês cantavam) iles kantabant. (eles/elas cantavam) Futuro: 'ir + kantar ('ir + cantar) O fad kantar (eu cantarei/ vou cantar) khu fad kantar (você cantará/ vai cantar) il/le fad kantar (ele/ela cantará/ vai cantar) no fadim kantar (nós cantaremos/ vamos cantar) fo fadit kantar (vocês cantarão/ vão cantar) iles fadunt kantar (vocês cantarão/ vão cantar) Dicionário Pronomes Pronomes Demonstrativos Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs